minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NathanTheAsian332/Fanon - The Son of Herobrine Chapter 3
Returning from our investigation, we found out where Grayson's house was; and abandoned Iron Myre castle. Although we didn't know where Grayson kept the egg, we decided to head back to camp. Arriving back there, the rest of the troops left to get more supplies and troops, leaving four of us here. "Now that we know the traitor's location, let's prepare for a raid on his house." commanded the captain, whose name was Mark. He gave us orders to head over to the fleet camp near the shore, so the two of us went off. I knew it was my chance. We decided to take an old and unused path, but as we came into an opening, there was a huge troll right there. "Let's take it down!" the merc said before taking cover in the cave. Bad mistake, buddy, I thought as I had the troll in between the cave and me. Using a blast of magic, I blew the troll back into the cave, causing it to fall and block the mercenary inside. I take cover behind a tree as the troll got up to find the mercenary desperately trying to hit him with bolts, only to bounce off the skin. The troll then picked up the mercenary and flicked off his weapons, before biting his head off and chewing away the flesh from his skull before spitting out the skull. As the rest of the corpse went limp, the troll ate the rest of the body. Finally, he's gone, I thought before the troll exited the cave once again. Using magic to the fullest, I set the troll on fire before levitating up and slicing its head off neatly. The body collapsed, and under the super immense heat, it melted away into ashes, but surprisingly, only the skull was left, which had fell under a tree in front of the cave. It took me some time to get to the fleet camp, and luckily with my mercenary uniform, I manage to gain access and inform the captains there about the upcoming raid. However, moments after a messenger came and told us that the group of three fled the house, and they are taking cover near the area. All on horseback, we rode towards a marshy area near the old path leading to the troll cave. There, we set up a perimeter around the area, only to be interrupted by an argument. "Get the hell out of my way! I'm the one collecting the reward!" one merc said before pushing the other down the cliff. The other merc survived and the other jumped down, the two engaging in a bolt fight. "It's my reward! You're too weak!" the other merc said. "Curse you and your family! Go to hell!" the first merc said before taking him down. "Let's go down and help them!" another man cried to my left before climbing down as well, only to be attacked by a zombie. I then see a group jump down, and it turns out it was Grayson and his group heading down to fight. Being smart, I stay up on the cliff and used by bow and arrows to fire down. Then I see him. The man I was looking for. My father, I thought before one of my arrows were deflected by a magical barrier. Damn talismans! I need to get that one guy! I thought before jumping down to attack. However, in all the chaos, I stay back, letting the battle go on before I see him retreat deeper into the marsh. The rest of my team were attacking his army or being killed off by Grayson's group. I then decided to sprint off towards where he last was, before finding nothing. That group is probably too strong for me. One has super magical powers, and one has ''the sword. The wretched sword that I must not touch, nor my father'', I thought before sprinting along the shore to the fleet camp. Reaching there, I inform them of what has gone down, before sleeping off the night, wondering what I should do next. To be continued... Category:Blog posts